Evil cuteness Overlord: Extended
by soemone
Summary: What was a Boy to do, if his sole dream was world domination? Follow the cute and evil overlord on his way to become the world ruler! AU, Dark(?)Tsuna - not really ... later on Yaoi, for now just rated T ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KHR does belong to the amazing Amano Akira. I just love the charas and want to use them for my personal fun. I doubt that someone would pay for this ...  
**  
Warning:** Dark?Tsuna - OOcness, AU, sugar sweet evil mastermind. Later on it will have Yaoi!  
**  
Authors note: **Mabe some of you know my short pwp that inspired me to write this ... It's just something I came up with on the spot XD  
**  
**Enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Cute 'n Evil**

Ever since he was born it was clear, that he was the most cutest little thing ever. He had opened his big brown eyes and the people around him fell in love in an instant. With those eyes and the tuft of fluffy brown hair he had ruled their hearts.

Some people said he would grow out of his cuteness as soon as he grew up, but that never happened. Instead he became cuter and cuter, his behavior matched his looks. He was a polite and shy little thing, it made people gush at him. His mother pampered him, but made sure to teach him manners and to be friendly to people, that was why he didn't turn into a brat.  
The first time he had watched an anime he cried, because the heroes had hindered the strange guy with the eery laugh from fulfilling his dreams. His mother often had said to him, that nobody had the right to interfere with ones dreams. That was the reason why he thought the heroes as the real evil ones. Therefore the evil mastermind became his big idol.

* * *

And then he became an elementary student.

Teachers were really beings that one could see through like a window. The first thing they wanted to know about their student were their dreams for the future. The boy to his left said something about becoming a police officer, the girl behind him wanted to become a singer, another boy was aiming to become the prime minister. When the teacher asked him what his goal was, he answered in his quite and small voice: "I want to rule over the world."  
Needless to say that his classmates laughed at him because of that. Every day from then on they would make fun of him, because a wimpy little no good kid like him wasn't meant to be the evil guy – he was the one who would be rescued by the hero at any given time, because he was so hopeless helpless. And even if he tried to be the evil man he would be beaten up by the hero, because he was so weak.  
He thought they all were just mean.  
And began to plan.

* * *

He had started to write down his plans to take over the world as soon as he was able to write. The first entry to his – Secret book of becoming the world ruler – was: "To take over the world I need an army of robots, robots that can shoot laser beams and kill all the bullies."  
He had asked his mother were he could buy robots like that, she told him that those things were really expensive, but she bought him a robot.  
A robot that moved around and sang, it's eyes were blinking with red light.  
It was not quite what he had wanted.  
But he guessed it would do for now.

Until the heroes (bullies) took it away from him just to take it apart.

He told his mother that he lost it. She had scolded him, because it had been expensive, but than she smiled and wiped his tears away and gave him cookies.

The thing he learned from that, was that he needed money to buy real robots.

That was the reason why he added the "need money" under his first plan to take the world over with robots. Of course he asked his mother how he could earn money to buy a robot. She was happy because she thought he wanted to take responsibility for his carelessness. The both of them built a lemonade stand, where he could sell self made lemonade. He sold the cup for 100 Yen (approx. 97 Cent) and in the first week he had earned 1000 Yen...  
He frowned at that, because a robot was much more expensive, that was the reason why he now sold his good for 500 Yen (4.87 $). But he had to face the reality – nobody wanted to buy his lemonade. As he stood at his stand he began to cry, people stopped to look what was wrong with him. He told them that he wanted to earn money, because he had lost his robot and he wanted to buy a new one with his own money. The people, especially the old grandmothers, bought a lot of his drinks. All just because he had cried. Soon enough he had an amazing amount of 5000 Yen! He stored the money inside of his piggy bank and was happy about his success.

But later the heroes (bullies) came and destroyed his stand.

It was than that he decided to earn money in another way, a way that couldn't be destroyed by those mean guys. So he scratched the lemonade business out of his – Secret book of becoming the world ruler – It obviously had failed.

* * *

It took him some time to think of a method, but then he had listened to his classmates conversations he learned that almost all of them got an allowance from their parents. Why hadn't he thought about that earlier? He just needed to ask his mother to give him money!

"Mommy!"  
"Yes my dear?"  
"Can I get pocket money?"  
"Why do you need pocket money?"  
"Because, if I want to become the ruler of the world I need money. Every evil mastermind has a lot of money to buy robots and stuff. I can't overthrow the world without it." he declared proudly and smiled at his mother like no tomorrow. She gushed at how cute he was, and accepted his request. He got an allowance: 1000 Yen per month, because seemingly that was enough for a six year old elementary school student.

Pouting had been fruitless, but his mother had agreed to raise his pocket money when he got older or whenever he got good grades at school.

* * *

School was annoying and useless, was his thought when he turned seven. Why did an evil mastermind like him need to go to school? He would rule the world without all this useless knowledge. His sole focus was on conquering the world, there was just no time for homework and other useless things. But sadly that resulted in him getting bad grades and therefore no rising pocket money.

He looked into his little book, where he wrote down the money he earned. It was still not enough to built an evil empire. He had asked an estate agent how much a secret base would cost him. Let's just say he didn't even had the money to buy the dirt on it's floor.

He strolled through the shopping district of his hometown and looked at the window of a bookstore. There was one book that caught his interest, it was about economy and he had read somewhere that the economy was responsible for getting money. He pondered about buying this book. It was expensive, sure he had the money, but he didn't want to use his hard earned money on a book, a book that he didn't even know if it would help him. An old lady saw him shifting around on his spot in front of the window. It was sad how conflicted the little guy looked. She decided to pat his head and asked what was wrong.  
"I want to buy that book. But I don't have the money." his big eyes had tears within them and it broke the poor woman's heart. She gave him the money he needed and some more for an Ice cream. He thanked her sincerely and she just smiled, there was no way she could let a cute kid like that cry. He hurried inside the store, saying his good bye to the lady who now felt like she had done a good deed and made her way home.

Inside of the store he took one copy of the book, a copy that was slightly used and had some dog-ears. He got to the cashier and asked for a discount, because the book was damaged. The cashier just told him to grab one of the books that were better and not as used. And the man was rude about that, so the little boy did the one thing he could do best – crying.

People looked up and asked what was wrong and he told them what the meanie had said.  
A young pregnant woman scolded the cashier about his behavior and demanded for the manager, said manager was a woman in her forties and couldn't resits the big eyes and swollen cheeks. She gave him the book as a present, wiped away his tears and treated him to some snacks. He got home smiling sweetly, well _he_ thought it was an evil smile.

That day he learned that looking cute was a good way to earn money.

* * *

His father visited them together with a grandpa he didn't know. And he used this opportunity to test out his newly developed weapon of mass destruction – playing shy.  
Whenever his father tried to approach him he would run away and hide somewhere, preferably behind his mothers legs, who just laughed and said that he didn't need to be shy around his father. It was going like that almost all day.

"Come on, play with me." his father pouted: "I even give you some candy."  
"Mommy says I'm not allowed to take candy from a stranger." he shyly said from behind the sofa.  
"But I'm your daddy." he said and smiled, still offering the candy. "I don't want candy." and the little boy ran away, his father hot on his heels.  
"Don't be mean. What can I give to you for you to let me hug you?" he whined.  
"2000 Yen." his tiny hand reached to his fathers direction, demanding the money. His big eyes looked at him expectantly. The man laughed at the cuteness and took out his wallet.  
"I give you 4000 if you play for an hour with me." there was a big smile and the boy nodded happily.  
And after the hour was over he ran away once again, demanding more money for more attention. His father never thought much about it.

That was how he learned to earn money for special services.

* * *

There had been a transfer student when he was nine. He felt intrigued by him and was curious about that one. He was cute, but he glared at everyone in the room and whoever approached him ended as a mess on the floor. That was what held him back. He wanted to befriend this one, but he wasn't keen on getting beaten, he got enough of that on a daily basis, because the heroes (bullies) never let him off. He did some research and learned how you are supposed to approach dangerous animals, he used the method on the new student.

Every day and every break he would stare at the dark haired boy, just to look away whenever he turned to him. Like that it got on for a few weeks, until the dangerous being made the first move, he walked in his direction, every day a little more, until he finally reached him and sat down besides him.  
There under the tree in the playground they sat and watched each other carefully.  
Than he opened his mouth: "Why are you watching me?"  
"Because you look like one of those big and dangerous cats out of the TV. They are awesome."

That's how he became friends with Hibari Kyoya.

And he had been the first one who didn't lough about his dream of becoming the world ruler.  
"But you need rules. Rules keep everything in order. And you need people who punish the rule breakers." That made sense, so they made a list with their first rules:  
1 - don't bully the weak, or you will be bitten to death  
2 - don't litter around, or you will be bitten to death don't steal, or you will be bitten to death  
3 - follow the rules or you will be bitten to death.  
Hibari was good at biting.

* * *

When he was ten he learned what a pedophile was.

He had been at the park and planned his next steps to world domination, when a stranger approached him.  
"Hey there little guy. Do you like bunnies?" he asked the young boy. But Tsuna wasn't stupid his mother had told him to run away if someone asked a question like that. And that was exactly what he did.

The next day at school he told Hibari about it, who in turn explained to him what exactly people like that man did to children. His mother worked for the police and had taken it upon her to describe it. They decided to punish the man for that.

The next time he saw the man it was in front of a candy store.  
"I like bunnies." and the man took him home.  
Of course he knew that it was dangerous to go with a stranger, but he and Hibari had a plan.

As he stood in the middle of the strangers living room he looked around.  
"You don't have any bunnies."  
"No, but if you put this on I will have one." the man held a bunny costume up and wanted for him to take off his clothes. That was when suddenly a flash blinded him for a few seconds.  
"What was that?"  
"My mobile phone!" he got the old one from his mother: "I've send your picture to my friends, who has listened to our conversation the whole time and he even recorded it." Than he took something out of his other pocket: "Your business card say that you work for a big name company. And your flat looks like you earn a lot of money."  
The man didn't know what to do, that child was cunning and could ruin his good reputation. He didn't want to go to jail.  
"If you give me 20 000 Yen every month and never again touch children, I won't tell anybody about your hobby." the young boy smiled innocently and tilted his head in question.  
"Okay." the man answered spontaneous.  
"Good. Here is a map, strap the money at the 15nth of the month on the underside of the wastebasket that has the kitty sticker on it. If I won't find the money I will go to the police."  
"I understand."

And that was how he learned to earn money via blackmail.

* * *

And that's it.  
How did you like it? Want more? Than review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors rambling: ***blinks eyes*17 Reviews for one chapter?! Oh my god I'm so happy I could die! Thank you all very much! I never thought that Story would be so popular XD

**Warning:** Sugar sweet Tsuna-chan, being an evil(?) mastermind! OOCness!

Enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Fourteen in years, an evil master in mind**

With the first ring of his clock he was wide awake. One thing he had learned during his research about being a successful evil mastermind was, that you never can be too late. If you will be late, than you will be defeated either by another overlord or by those stupid heroes, who liked to ruin everything. That was why he made it a point to be as punctual as possible, without it he would never be able to fulfill his tight schedule of conquering the world.

He sat up in bed and threw his legs over the edge of it. As he stood up he stumbled over the overly long legs of his pants and almost hit his head on the edge of his desk.  
Ever since he was little he knew that some kind of hero mus have cursed him with this stupid clumsiness. It was unfitting for an evil overlord to be clumsy! But Hibari said that it was no problem, it just added to the cuteness factor he was going for.

And that was another point he had learned – you can't expect people to accept your evil plans if you looked like a zombie or some failed experiment.

He used his natural cuteness to charm people to believe in whatever it was he said. He looked into his high mirror and smiled cutely at his own reflection, another thing he had learned – being cute and acting cute was really hard and had to be trained every day, especially now that he was a teenager.

He had been lucky enough that he didn't hit a growth spurt, but he couldn't be sure that it won't happen in the near future, therefore he needed to be cautious and act as cute as possible. Wearing clothes that were too large for him was an idea his mother had come up with. She had said that long sleeves were the perfect tool disarm heroes. He put on his new school uniform – of course the sleeves were too long. He held his hands up, the sleeves covering his fingers, and tilted his head, looking innocent with his big brown eyes as his long bangs brushed against his round cheeks. The hair was perfectly tousled and gravity defying, people loved to ruffle it.

The inside of his closet was decorated with envelops, those were filled with neatly sorted banknotes. He had collected quite a fortune over the years. Who would have thought that there were so many pedos in Namimori? But that wasn't his sole income.

Some time ago he had looked into his – Secret book of becoming the world ruler – and had laughed because of his silly idea to make money with a lemonade boot. But than he had a great idea. Why should he sell lemonade, if out there in his neighborhood were a lot of children who wanted to raise their pocket money? What followed was the creation of the -lemonade empire of doom-.  
He provided the little ones with the stands, recipes and necessary equipment and they would sell lemonade for a reasonable price – and half of it would go into his pocket, because he was the one who had bought the things they needed. It was quite a good deal and the lemonade was well liked through out the neighborhood. The earnings weren't that high, but it was better than nothing.

The children called him Boss.

And Yakuza bowed in front of him.

That had been quite the experience. With twelve he somehow had gotten on the bed side of a Yakuza, well he did blackmail that guy and in the end he had been kidnapped. Until that day he never had really known how much destruction Hibari can cause. He had found him in no time and had annihilated the Yakuza, who had dared to kidnap the cute little animal he was fond off.

Later the boss of the Momokyokai had laughed at their declaration of war and gushed how cute he was and he told his men to never again lay a finger against him, if they didn't want to lose them. Ever since then the old man gave him quite the pocket money, pampering him and doing everything he asked for. The man never noticed that the little boy had full control over him and his gang. The Momokyokai were nothing more than his minions. It was an unspoken rule to never mention that in front of them.

But back to the topic.

He now was fourteen, still smaller than the average boy and cuter than most girls. And a scheming evil mastermind.  
Just yesterday he came to a conclusion.

To be able to rule over the world he needed to have full reigns over the underworld. The ones who held the power in the underground were the ones who had the ability, money and men to cause world destruction, or in his case world submission. He needed to become a Mafia boss. How should he do that? He pondered and hadn't found the solution to it.

But today will be the day to start this part of his plan to become the world ruler, not that he knew of that just yet.

Humming he got into the kitchen and was greeted by the delicious smell of an even more delicious meal.  
"Good morning Tsu-kun. How is the evil empire going?" his mother asked jokingly and he answered sincerely: "Good as ever." he never really knew if his mother took his plans serious or not, it was hard to see trough her. Maybe he got his evil mind from her?

After he had finished his meal he took his schoolbag, his Bento, slipped into his shoes and made his way to his first day of middle school.

He had chosen the school of Namimori as his base, because the school had an elevator system, he would be there until high school and maybe even college. With that he had the perfect base. Nobody would suspect a school to be the hideout of an evil mastermind. It was perfect.

To built his hideout he needed two things: control over the student body and a firm network of dependable agents. Controlling the student body will be no problem, he had Hibari and his organization. They called themselves the "Foundation". Hibari had declared that they were they necessary foundation of his empire, the ones who would enforce the laws and punish rule breakers. It was some kind of police force.  
The plan was, that they would take over the schools disciplinary committee to ensure that he could take full control over the students.

As he neared the school gates he saw that Hibari had fulfilled the plan without delay, he wore the black uniform and red armband of the DC and didn't hesitate to punish people who defied the dress code. The pile of bodies was amazing.  
He greeted his friend with a warm smile and got an appreciating nod in return.

After the entrance ceremony was over, he used his time to search for his classroom and to look at the billboard, where a lot of clubs scouted for members. None of them was to his liking.

Tsuna opened the door to his classroom and was greeted by a lot of noise. People chatted loudly, made jokes or poked fun at others. Girls giggled over boys and already formed a fan club for one of the good looking guys. He scanned the room for an open seat an took one of the last available spots. The seat at the furthest end of the window row, normally that one would be taken by the gruff gangster every class had. But he couldn't care less, because he was an evil overlord.

Suddenly the door to the classroom was slammed open forcefully and a guy with a dark aura and a look that could kill walked in his hood was pulled over his head and over his shoulder he had slung a long bag, that held something within it, maybe a bat or a Shinai. Or a fishing rod, whatever it was, he didn't care.

That was until the guy stood in front of him and towered over his little sitting form, glaring down at him.  
"Fuck off." the voice was deep and calm and resonated deep within his entire core, but strange enough he didn't feel threatened. Tsuna blinked his big brown eyes at the imposing figure. As the two of them looked into each others eyes the room turned silent with the exception of a few whispers.  
"But I like this seat." Tsuna said and tilted his head cutely. The tall boy blinked and than he laughed, it was a nice and refreshing sound, like the long awaited rain during a hot period.  
"Well I guess it can't be helped, I just take the one in front of you." and that he did, the guy who had sat there had fled the premise as soon as he had turned up.

"By the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." he said smiling and let his hood slide down, revealing short and messy black hair.  
"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi nice to meet you." a cute friendly smile and the other boy was taken by Tsunas charm. The young evil overlord had just one thought: reliable person gained.

Of course, their homeroom teacher had to ask what their plans for the future where. It was Tsunas turn to introduce himself and to answer that question. Sure he could lie to safe him from humiliation, but that just wasn't his style.  
"I want to become the ruler of the world." he said in his cute voice and with a cute smile upon his cute lips. The teacher thought he saw flowers and glitter all around the cute boy. The students laughed. Not to mock him, just because the idea was too hilarious. A cute little thing like that ruling over the world? Will he fight armies with the force of fluffy little bunnies and teddies? That was just too cute.  
"Why?" asked Yamamoto and turned around, he was the only one who didn't laugh and his question picked the interest of the other classmates.

"Because I want to make the world a better place. I want to share resources all around the globe on equal terms. I won't look any longer as people die of hunger, all the while others become fatter and fatter. It can't be that in some parts of our world children die because of a cold and here we can heal others from deadly cancer. I want to create a world where no border and no money divides people. I want for all of humankind to live on equal terms. Just when I archive that, will I be able to sleep in peace."

After his speech the classroom was silent again. Than someone clapped and his classmates stood up in applause. His word had been touching and sincere, his charm had reached them. He heard some of them saying that they will help him archive his dreams. Yamamoto stood up and grinned at him: "I guess you will need some help huh?" The people in his class were all too eager to make him class president. And the young evil overlord had just one thought: minions gained.

* * *

During a break Tsuna walked trough the corridors in search for a toilet. He needed to pee. And somehow he ended up on the second floor where the classroom of the second years were. Some delinquents spotted him and trapped him into a corner like a little mouse.  
"What do you want?" he asked a little fearful, those three guy were more than a head taller than him.  
"Nothing much, I just want to borrow some money from you." the one, who seemingly was the boss, said and smirked.  
"How much?" Tsuna did doubt that he wanted to borrow, he would just steal it.  
"How much do you have?" was the retort.  
"twenty thousand Yen" a cute tilt of his head made the tall guy blush and grin.  
"Than give it to me." they chuckled, because they had found the perfect prey.  
"Okay, but you need to pay it back with a ten percent interest after one week is over." Tsuna smiled and pulled out his bunny wallet. The older boy took his money and smiled, or better yet grinned. He ruffled the unruly brown hair.  
"Thanks a lot. You will get it back." with that he and his friends left Tsuna, who had to hurry up, because he still needed to pee. On his way to the toilet he had a devilish grin on his face, a few students swooned because of his angelic smile.

After school he walked home, but this time not alone. Yamamoto had decided that Tsuna needed company.  
"I heard people talking about you." Tsuna said and looked up at the taller teen, he felt his neck protesting at the motion, that guy was just too tall.  
"And what did they say?" Yamamoto had his hood pulled over his hair, it seemed like it was his style. His eyes were in constant motion, like he was surveying his surroundings. It looked as if he was on constant alert.  
"They said you killed someone back in your old town." The truth was he had heard something like this from Hibari who had taken a look in the files of all of Tsunas classmates. Yamamoto stopped and looked down at Tsuna.  
"And what if I did?" he squinted his eyes a little. Tsuna shrugged his small shoulders and looked up at him. His classmate had the impression of a curious squirrel. He laughed and ruffled the brown locks.

"The guy I almost killed was myself." he said nonchalantly but Tsuna just felt that Yamamoto didn't feel like that.  
"Oh." he simply answered, because he didn't want to offend the other with annoying question, he made sure to show him that he would listen to the story when he was ready to tell it.  
"Yeah." They reached a crossroad and said their good byes. Yamamoto walked left and Tsuna moved ahead.

Tsuna neared his house and felt something tingling at the back of his head. It was that feeling he got whenever something was bound to happen, whenever some wheel of fate began to move for him. He knew better than to shake this feeling off, it had helped him more than often to get out of sticky situations or to make him move into such that were to his favor.

And than he opened the front door and was greeted by a sight he won't forget in his entire life.

* * *

Nice Little cliffy XD  
Sooo, keep reviewing and I keep writing! And would you prefer the chapters to be longer or do you rather like spontaneous updates?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your Reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't have much time to write.**

* * *

**Chaos**

His brain was on overload. And didn't quite know how to react to this scene in front of him. Should he a) shout insults b) run away or c) kill that stranger who was feeling up his mother. There, before his very own eyes was a handsome man kissing and fondling his mother. Because of the overload his body did all three options on the same time, well more or less. He gave a manly shriek, threw his left shoe at the man and ran up the stairs to the confines of his room.

With force he slammed his door shut and than leaned himself against it. He took a deep breath with closed eyes and counted to ten. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. As he opened his eyes he saw a young boy sitting in front of his low table, he looked shy and even a little afraid. It reminded Tsuna of a little rabbit. The boy was cute, his light brown, almost blonde hair fell a little over his clear brown eyes. He really was cute and that was really dangerous.

"Are you Tsuna-nii?" he asked and almost hid his whole head inside of this overly long scarf of his. Too cute, too dangerous.  
"Yes." Tsuna answered and attacked the little boy, he needed to get rid of the rival. That's why he decided to crush the boy with his very own and very strong arms. A death grip hug was what followed. The younger boy yelped in surprise but he tried to crush Tsuna, too. Or not. For him it was a simple hug and when the door to the room opened they both heard a gushing squeal and the snapping sound of a camera. His mother had taken a picture of them.  
Two cute little boys hugging each other was just too heart warming to be true.  
Tsuna let go of his victim and looked at his mother and the stranger.

"Tsu-kun, this here is Reborn your new daddy!" Nana said excitedly and smiled bright like the sun on a blazing summers day. The said man was really handsome, but somehow he felt dangerous on a level Tsuna never had felt before. At the same time he knew that this man meant no harm to him or his mother. Were those curly sideburns natural?  
"Chaos" the man greeted him with a smirk.

"Oh. But what about Iemitsu?" the truth was, his father had never shown up again after he had been there the last time when Tsuna had been seven years old.  
"Ah, I forgot to tell you that we had a divorce four years ago. Silly me." Nana laughed like she just told a funny little story. With his big brown eyes he blinked at his mother in a rather confused manner.  
"And who is he?" here Tsuna grabbed the little boys hand to show who he meant.  
"He is Fuuta, your new younger brother." she was still smiling like no tomorrow and Tsuna had the urge to throw a tantrum, he was an only child all his life, he didn't want to share his mother or other things.

"There is more." the black haired stranger, Reborn, said in his smooth and slightly arrogant voice.  
"What?" this time even Fuuta asked and both boys tilted their heads to the right side. They looked like hamsters.  
"The both of you will become big brothers!" as his mother giggled and Reborn smirked he just felt his world crashing down. A baby meant another rival for his mothers affection.

But somehow he didn't feel that bad about it, he even was excited to be a big brother. He could train those little ones into faithful minions. He grinned evil as the plans formed inside of his head. And his mother was happy to see him smiling so brightly.

He came to the conclusion that Fuuta wasn't half bad. The boy was smart and had the interesting ability to rank things and persons of their value or other matters. This could be handy.

Tsuna and Fuuta got to knew each other over the day and soon he was the little boys idol. He explained his brother, that he was the one responsible for all the lemonade boots in town and that he will be happy if Fuuta as his little brother will take part in the business. Of course the boy agreed. Who wouldn't after seeing that smile of Tsunas? That was why Tsuna explained in detail how the -lemonade empire of doom- worked. By the time of dinner he had finished with all of his explanations and Fuuta had sparkles flowing all around him, he had the coolest brother ever. And he didn't know that this brother was an evil mastermind.

"Will you two marry?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who sat besides his mother and ate in silence.  
"We plan to." he answered in his dark voice: "But for now we just move in together, to see if we can work it out." The man had an aura surrounding him. He felt dangerous like Hibari, but calmer and more calculated.  
"And what is your profession?" he had to interrogate the man, who knew what shady things he did.  
"Oh. Reborn is a hitman!" his mother said happy and Fuuta almost chocked on his food. Tsuna pat his brother back to help him out of the coughing fit. "Really? That means you have connections to the mafia?" No boy should have flowers flowing around him while asking a dangerous thing like that. Reborns black eyes looked the boy over, like he was searching for something but whatever it was he didn't find it.

"Yes." he finally said and grinned, this mother and son pair was clearly too air headed. They seemed like they didn't take him serious and that was the best thing that could have happened.  
"Than could you please help me to become a mafia boss?" the cute little bunnies and sparkles surrounding him mad it seem like he just asked for a cookie and that smile of his made even his heart skip a beat. Had Reborn been any lesser man he would nosebleed, blush and crawl on the floor begging to be of help for this evil person. But he was Reborn and just raised his eyebrows in question.

"That would be great!" Nana said and had those flowers surrounding her: "You could help Tsuna to rule over the world, it's his dream." He had chosen Nana as his lover, because she was cute and no push over. A woman with a friendly heart and sunny personality, she had helped him taking care of his son and made him fall in love with her.

And now she spoke about world domination like it was the most innocent thought in the world.

Even Fuuta looked like he wanted him to help Tsuna out. Three cute beings looked at him like he was their only hope to find their way out of the predators trap.

Reborn was the best hitmen in the world, he didn't know fear and he never showed mercy when his victims begged for their life. But even he couldn't resist the cuteness overlord and his evil mind manipulating. He agreed to train the little guy into a fine mob boss. His genes alone will be the key to rule over the biggest Family. Tsuna was, after all, of Vongola Primos blood. Now he just needed to get Nonos agreement on that matter.

Nana was happy.

She had found the perfect father for her son. Sure, she had loved Iemitsu, but that man had left them, because his work had been more important than his family. Ever since she had met him had she known what kind of a job he had. She just pretended not to know, because that was easier. But than her son had declared that he wanted to rule over the world – something she herself wanted at some point in her life. Nana never had the ability to get her dream fulfilled, but her little boy had everything and more to become a great ruler. And Reborn would be the best man to polish Tsunas abilities, even if his method were a little over the top.

She didn't know why explosive homework was needed to train him, but Reborn knew what he did. Was what she hoped.

Reborn was a sadistic demon, that much was sure. He let him solve math problems! Math! The only thing that he hated with all his guts. And every damn time he made a mistake he would be blown up. His room was a total mess because of it. Even his puppy eyes were to no use in this situation.  
That man was the first ever, who could resist his drowning puppy look.

What an annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

**50 reviews? Oh my ... You don't know how happy that makes me ... and at the same time I feel bad about the delayed update. But work has been too stressful. 50 Reviews, I'm so happy I could die ...**

Oh beware OOCness biting your behind!

**Well:**  
**Enjoy or not, it's up to you!**

* * *

**Boom Baby!**

It was a most typical day for Tsuna, waking up, eating breakfast and going to school. He had decided to ask the upperclassman for the money he had lent to him three weeks ago. They met on the second floor.

"Hello Senpai." Tsuna smiled sweet at him. The older boy blushed a little, but grinned like he was planning something.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"I want my money back, of course with interest." The little boy extended his hand, to make his point clear. The one in front of him just laughed and ruffled the unruly hair. "You're cute! I don't know what you're talking about." the guy had the nerve to say.  
"I lend you 20 000 Yen with a 10 percent interest for a week. Three weeks are over now, you have to give me 26 000 Yen." he tilted his cute head to the side an looked up at the other with his big brown eyes.  
"Oh? I don't remember meeting you before."  
"I can help you regain your memory!" there was the evil smile, the one that was overly cute and had pink flowers surrounding the boy: "I heard slight blows to the head help you remembering things." he held his little forefinger up, just to make a pose.  
"And how do you want to punch my head?" the older student glared at him, trying to intimidate the little bunny.  
"I have a Hibari." suddenly the cute facade vanished and a dangerous gleam and hard edge was around those soft brown eyes. The voice had dropped form its cute chirping sound to a low allure. Before the other knew what happened he was slammed against a wall, a tonfa connected with his head and a series of fast and hard punches left him lying on the floor, half unconscious. Tsuna grabbed the boys hair and moved his face up to look at him.  
"That was just a warning. Tomorrow I expect 30 000 Yen or you will be six feet under." he said with a cute smile on his face and a happy tune in his voice. He and Hibari walked away, content with their deed they made plans to meet for lunch.

Lunch that day was an experience for itself. Tsuna sat between Yamamoto and Hibari on the rooftop. Hibari tolerated the other, but he didn't really like him. The reason for that was his obvious flirting and his poor attempts at trying to touch Tsuna. He glared when Yamamoto stretched while yawning and put his arm around Tsuna. The black haired prefect had the urge to slam his chopsticks trough that hand or just to bite it.  
"Ne Tsuna! Do you want to try some of my sushi?" the tallest of the three asked.  
"Sure!" he replied happy, he loved sushi and Yamomotos was for free. There was a glint in those dark eyes.  
"Here say ahhh!" the tall boy used his own chopsticks to feed the cute little bunny. Tsuna didn't mind and played along. The group of girls, some distance away from them, squealed in delight and even made snapshots.  
"Tsunayoshi. Here!" Hibari wasn't one to put up with this stuff so he held one of his fried shrimps up for his friend. Tsuna smiled and turned around to receive his treat. He didn't seem to notice the glaring contest that was going on over his head.

* * *

After school Tsuna walked home together with Yamamoto, Hibari had some DC business to do and couldn't escort him. They had decided to take another route, one that would lead them to this shop were they sold delicious ice-cream. They neared a dark alley and were about to pass it, when suddenly a loud explosion made them stop in their tracks. As they turned around to see what had happened the met quite the sight.

Out of the fire and smoke emerged a figure. Long elegant fingers moved trough silver hair, to push it out of beautiful green eyes. Those eyes had a fierce glare and the sole outfit of their owner showed that he was a rebel. Brown met green and suddenly to individual felt like the time stopped and all they could hear was their own heartbeat. The moment was over when suddenly a man ran out of the smoke, a pipe in hand and aiming for the silver haired beauty.

His body reacted and he saved the stranger without a second thought. Tsuna and him were lying on the floor, both blushing and with bewildered looks on their faces. All the while Yamamoto had beaten the one with the pipe to a bloody pulp. Nobody was allowed to hurt little Tsuna. Tsuna stood up and offered his hand to the one he had rescued, he took it and they felt an electric spark connecting them. They heard the sirens of police cars and the silver haired boy made a mad dash for it, without saying anything. Tsuna an Yamamoto looked after him an decided it was time to hurry up and get out of here before the police thought they had something to do with the missing walls.

At home Tsuna wondered what that strange feeling was he had felt when they had met the silver haired boy. It had burned trough his whole body and he had felt like he needed that person no matter what. Maybe it was possessiveness, the destruction the stranger can cause could be really helpful to him, he wanted that guy for his team and he would do everything to get him. Just how should he find him? But before he could answer that question he had to solve this damn math homework before this guillotine fell down upon his neck...

* * *

The next day he came to school, bruised and battered more asleep than awake. Yamamoto was instantly worried: "Tsuna what happened to you?" he looked him once over and saw a lot of scratches and dark bags under those cute big brown eyes.  
"My stepfather." was the tired answer and soon enough he yawned cutely.  
"He is abusive?! Should I pay him a visit?" the glare in the tall boys eyes was scary as hell and he pulled the hood of his shirt over his head. It seemed like this was the sign that he was ready for a fight.  
"No! He isn't abusive, his teaching method is just a little … unconventional. With his help I increased my mathematical abilities a lot." he smiled and got on his toes to push the hood of his friend back, to shoo away his threatening aura. Yamamoto blushed at the affectionate motion and almost leaned in to kiss those pink lips, but a Tonfa to his head hindered his advances.  
"I heard what you've been talking about. I think I will visit you home today." the raven haired prefect said and didn't pay much more attention to the whining Yamamoto.  
"If Hibari goes so will I!" he said while rubbing the bump on his head. Tsuna looked from one to the other and then tilted his head to the side, thinking about that. He shrugged his shoulders: "Sure! I will be happy to have you over!" and he could use that opportunity to talk with them about the need of the silver haired boy he had met yesterday.

Thing was, he didn't need to search for the silver haired teen. Why? Because said teen stood in front of the class.  
"Misaki-kun had transferred to another school because of personal reasons. BUT now we have another student attending! Introduce yourself to the class!" the teacher said dreamy, her eyes were heart shaped while she looked at him.  
"Gokudera Hayato." he said with a glare and a threatening tone to his voice. A few girls squealed in delight, boys complained already about him and some students were afraid as hell. The seat that was available was next to Tsunas and Gokudera walked over. When their eyes met he suddenly blushed and his food stuck to Tsunas table, making it, him and the little brunet tumble down. There was a heap of two humans and a table on the floor. During the fall somehow their lips connected and the silver haired boy blushed deep red before he fainted on the spot. Tsuna thought it was cute and a whole bunch of classmates wanted to see one Gokudera Hayato dead.

* * *

Tsuna had been able to convince Yamamoto to bring Gokudera to the infirmary. They even waited for him to wake up and what happened than was really hilarious. He jumped up from the bed and rushed to the other side of the room, putting as much distance between himself and the other two. His green eyes already searched for an escape route.  
"Uhm … Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked with a small voice and as soft as possible. He wanted to calm the other down. The silver head snapped in his direction and almost immediately he fell to his knees and bowed down deep: "I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME FOR MY IMPUDENCE!" he shouted in a real loud voice and Tsuna wondered why that was. He looked at Yamamoto, sure that guy had a scary expression on his face but nothing that would cause such a reaction.  
"Gokudera-kun, stop hitting your face on the floor!" he said exasperate. A fine face like that should never be damaged. The guy stopped instantly.  
"Please forgive me Juudaime!" he said, but this time much quieter.  
"I forgive you." Tsuna smiled and Gokudera finally looked up.  
"Really?" now he sounded like he was on guard.  
"Of course. But why do you call me Juudaime?"  
"Because Reborn-san said that you will become the next boss of the Vongola and I'm hear to serve you."  
"Ah! I see." No he didn't. The truth was Tsuna had no idea what the Vongola was, but to have this boy serve him would be a great asset. Why did that sound so damn wrong? Yamamoto laughed and the awkward moment was over.

Back in class Gokudera was his glaring cool self and didn't show any sign of ever having fainted.

* * *

During lunch Tsuna wanted to go to the upperclassman who was still in debt.  
"Why are you following me Gokudera-kun?" he turned around to smile at the silver head.  
"Because I need to protect Juudaime from all evil." he answered eager to please. Tsuna could have sworn he saw puppy ears and a wagging tail, following a strange urge he pat the others head. A happy blush crept up those pale cheeks and the happy expression reminded him of a faithful dog. Soon enough they found the guy.  
"Senpai~" Tsuna chirped happily and hoped over to the bruised guy. Said student flinched and tried to run away, but a certain black haired prefect blocked his path: "Run away and I will bite you to death." he wanted to rush past Tsuna, but Gokudera was faster and slammed the man against a wall, holding him at the throat. Tsuna reached his hand forwards, palm up: "30 000 Yen." there was no threatening voice, no sadistic smirk or any other hint at his evil personality. He was just a cute little boy with a cute little smile and a happy tune on his lips. But why did he feel like peeing his pants in front of him?

"I don't have any money." he whimpered helpless against Gokuderas professional grip. The silver haired teen looked at Tsuna who nodded. Within seconds Gokudera had searched the guy for his wallet, found it and gave it over to Tsuna. "  
Just 2000 Yen? I'm really disappointed." there was a cute pout on full lips: "But who is that cute little girl on the photo?" he showed said picture to his senpai, who refused to answer. A well aimed punch to his gut loosened his tongue: "My little sister."  
"Maybe she has my money?" Tsuna wondered out loud and tapped his chin with his forefinger while he looked up at the ceiling.  
"Please..."  
"Please what?" Gokudera growled low.  
"I do anything, but please just don't involve her!" there were tears in his eyes.  
"Really anything?" Tsuna asked.  
"YES!"  
"Okay. I guess Kyoya has the right job for you." he nodded to the said person who now came over to take away the captive guy. Gokudera shoved him none to gently to Hibari, who punched the guys guts just because he felt like it.

"Who is he?" he asked Tsuna and pointed to Gokudera.  
"He is Gokudera Hayato, my new friend." was the happy reply. Than suddenly Gokudera fell over, the prefect had punched his gut without holding back.  
"Your clothing is against school rules. If you want to work for Tsunayoshi you need to learn to obey the rules, Herbivore." after that you took the upperclassman with him and was never seen again, well until school was over.  
"Are you aright?" Tsuna asked concerned and got down to help Gokudera up.  
"Yeah, it's not the first I've been hit like that." he rubbed his hurting stomach.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But Kyoya is right, you need to follow rules if you want to survive at my side. So tomorrow you will come without added accessories to your uniform." he said and smiled up at him.  
" … if Juudaime says so ..." aw he was pouting.

* * *

... and how did you like it? I didn't want to follow the Canon Story line too much, so I left the whole Gokudera VS Tsuna fight out. I try to upload faster, but I can't promise anything ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Guy I seriously love you! So many Reviews, followers and favs. I really can't believe it.**

And like you guessed, this Story is onsided all27 and the main Pairing will be 2759. Yes like that! The world needs more seme Tsuna!  
But it will take some time before it really gets there ...

So for now enjoy or not, it's up to you!

* * *

**Fight, OH!**

After school there was a group of four going to a certain house. The group consisted of a rough looking silver haired delinquent, who glared at any passer. The chains he wore together with his belt clanked at every step he took. His hands were buried deep inside his trousers pockets. And then there was that huge guy who towered over them. His easy going smile didn't hide the fact that he held a wooden sword slung over his shoulder, ready to be used at any given time. There was a hoody beneath his jacket and that in the heat of late summer.  
Another boy held his head up with pride and dignity, every step he took was well calculated and powerful, but also light like the steps of a predatory cat. His black jacket hung over his shoulders and a red armband identified him as a member of the Disciplinary Committee. He didn't look happy.

And then there was the little brown haired boy, smiling cutely and hopping with each step, it seemed like he was humming a happy tone, all the while swinging his arms back and forth.

This group of teens was a little strange, because they didn't look like a typical group of friends. If anything they looked like people who never would be seen together, even if the world came crushing down. But strange enough here they were walking together in peace, stopping in front of an average little house.

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to his home and happily shouted: "Mom I'm home and I've brought my min … Friends over!" he almost did say minions, but could play it off. His mother looked out of the kitchen door: "Welcome back Tsu-kun." she laughed a little nervous and looked slightly red in the face. "Mommy … did you have a work out?" he tilted his head to the side in wonder. She giggled like a little girl: "Something like that." Unbiased known to Tsuna, his friends had a more perverted idea about why his mother was flushed like that. She was a woman and her lover just had moved in a few weeks ago …

"Is Reborn home? My friends wanted to meet him." the cute little brunette asked. "Uh … yes he is home." Nana moved to look back into the kitchen: "Reborn dear, Tsu-kun wants to introduce his friend to you."  
Reborn, who had listened in to their conversation came out of the kitchen, he was shirtless and zipped up his pants. His spiky black hair looked totally tousled.

"What do you ..." before Reborn was able to say anything else, he was attacked by a black blur that had something shiny to it. He blocked the incoming blow with one hand and looked surprised at Hibari. "For hurting Tsunayoshi - I will bite you to death" the young man said and did a strike with his second tonfa. His aim was well, but Reborn was fast and blocked again.

The man let go of the teen and wasn't surprised to be attacked once more. For Hibari it was a serious challenge, but the professional hitman just played around. Of course he felt it and growled annoyed at the obvious down-look on his skills.

"hahaha that looks like fun." Yamamoto said too relaxed for comfort, he even looked like he enjoyed Hibaris predicament. Gokudera just clicked his tongue but he looked as if he liked what he was seeing. Tsuna on the other hand was a little confused, he had never seen someone holding their ground when his friend attacked. On one hand it was fascinating to watch on the other he didn't like the idea that Kyoya could get hurt like that. And just as he had finished that thought, it really did happen.

Reborn was a little annoyed and totally bored with that fight, so he used the hilt of his gun to smack the young man on the head. He had used a little too much force and the skin broke, Hibari bled a little.

There was blood, blood of his friend. One Sawada Tsunayoshi saw red and the world turned into a blur.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes he was met with the quite the sight. The kitchen of his house was gone and somehow had moved to their neighbors living room. He himself laid in the little garden, something soft but firm was under his head, his throbbing head.

Reborn was speaking over the phone to someone and his mother talked to their long time neighbor about a hurricane that had crashed right into her home and then suddenly vanished. It seemed like the Lady from next door believed this lie. But what had really happened? All he could remember was seeing red, Kyoya had been hurt! He snapped up and ignored the dizziness, he looked around like and saw his long time friend playing with the stray cat that showed up in this garden from time to time. Kyoya looked fine. But what about his other friends?

Yamamoto was a few feet away and talked to Fuuta who just came home from a friends place. And Gokudera? He was right behind him, blushing and with a concerned look adorning his face. "How are you feeling Juudaime?" he asked. "I have a slight headache. What happened here?" Tsuna wanted to know and totally forgot to play cute, he just was not in the mood for it.

"You extremely punched the kitchen out of the house!" came a real loud voice from up in the tree. It was the son of the house were his kitchen had landed.  
"Ryohei-san! What are you doing up there, again?" Tsuna pouted, that guy had the tendency to climb up into his tree whenever he liked, even in the middle of the night.  
"I saw you fighting to the extreme and wanted to have a better look, so I climbed up here!" he grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Where was the guys shirt?  
"I fought?" he looked puzzled at Gokudera, who smiled brightly and nodded. "You almost beat the crap out of Reborn-san," his smiled fell a little and he added with a small voice: "But he won."  
"HE CHEATED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and jumped down from the tree: "he used a weapon." was his serious comment.

Tsuna looked around again and his eyes met Kyoyas, who smirked at him an came over: "You did IT again." he said. And Tsuna remembered what had happened. It was not cute at all, damn reputation blaster.

IT had happened before. The spontaneous combustion thing. Whenever he felt really protective or angry he would start spouting flames and going in a little rage to kill whoever had pissed him off enough. The last time he totally had killed a Yakuza member, to his luck he had been burned to ashes and there was no evidence that he had been involved in that.

"But how did our kitchen crash into Sasagawas house?" he tilted his head and acted cute again.  
"Haha, that's easy. You made some swoosh and then bang and Reborn-san suddenly did boom and everything just made crash." Yamamoto explained very professionally. He got the oddest looks ever, but Tsuna was nice and just nodded with a cute smile. He just wanted to humor him, even if he still didn't know what really happened. All he remembered was the flames and burst of energy and that he had attacked his stepfather. Got he a punch in? He thought so, but Reborn did look unharmed, other as the house. Of course! Now Yamamotos blabber made sense!

He had rushed to Reborn – swoosh.  
Then he used all his strength to punch the guy – bang.  
But Reborn shot him – boom! He shot him!  
With that his punch had been off aim and resulted in a flying kitchen – crash.

After wards his mother had knocked him out with the remaining frying pan she just had at hand, no wonder he had an headache.

"The next time fight me to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted and looked like he was radiating like the sun.  
"Maybe if you do me some favors from time to time?" there were the occasional sparkling pink flowers, they made even the boxing maniac blush.  
"OF COURSE!" had he a nosebleed?

* * *

... And there Tsuna gained his next minion! The next chapter will have Reborn explaining the Dying will flame.  
I've decided to make short and undetailed chapters, because I want to Focus on the Humor.  
... I'm laughing whenever I think about the chapter when Mukuro will Show up ...

O.k. the next update will come after I've got at least 70 Reviews ;) ... just joking.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the delayed update. My Internet Connection was down for unknown reasons ... But now it works again! Hurray!  
AND Thank you all for your Reviews!**

Enjoy or not, it's up to you :)

* * *

**Kufufu no fu**

Reborn looked at Tsuna like he saw him for the first time.  
"You can use Dying Will flames?"  
"What?" Tsuna asked with big eyes and a confused look.  
"... I guess you don't know." Reborn sighed heavy and looked back at the destroyed house. He rubbed the back of his neck before he looked at Tsuna again.  
"Dying Will Flames – they are your inner force. When you have a high resolve to do something they will give you strength. Just in a few cases they will be visible to others." he began to explain.  
"Sounds like Star wars." Yamamoto laughed and got glared at by Reborn.  
"Is it some kind of super hero power?" Ryouhei wanted to know and had stars in his eyes, he liked super heroes.  
"Not exactly but you can see it like that." Reborn answered.  
"Than I don't need them." All eyes were on Tsuna: "As an evil mastermind I don't need hero powers." he put his lips into a pout and crossed his arms with a huff.  
"Juudaime, just see them as an evil power! I mean, even evil guys have inhuman powers to help them to overthrow the world." Gokudera said with vigor and unadulterated admiration.  
"... if you say it like that ..." the cute little brunette unfolded his arms and nodded: " … then I should learn how to use them properly." he know looked at Reborn like a hopeful puppy. If Reborn didn't have so much self control he very well would have face palmed, but instead he just sighed and took out his gun, shooting Tsuna without a second thought.

As the bullet drilled itself into his brain he felt a deep regret: "If only I had eaten that strawberry ice cream instead of chocolate." he fell down, his body lifeless. His friend gaped in horror, not even comprehending what had happened. By the time they got hold of themselves something incredible occurred – Tsunas body broke apart and he was born anew shouting: "REBORN! EAT STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM WITH MY DYING WILL!" he was only in his pink bunny boxers and ran away like the devil was behind him, leaving behind Hibari, Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Gokudera with major nosebleeds. And they all thought one thing: "Nice view! But what the hell just happened?"

Meanwhile Tsuna was in a frenzy, he had just gone to all ice cream shops and ate every strawberry ice cream they had and that in a manner of minutes. But as soon as the Dying will flame on his forehead faded he found himself lying on a bench in the nearby park. His tummy hurt and he felt like throwing up, but he was also very satisfied. A group of girls passed him and giggled, even in just his boxers he made a cute sight sprawled on a bank with parted rosy lips and a slight blush adorning his face. He whined.

A shadow fell on him and he opened his eyes, curious about what it was.

A guy with different colored eyes looked down on him. One was a dark blue and the other deep red he would have thought it creepy but the guy had a nice smile on his lips. His hair was a shade of dark violet and formed like a pineapple, but something inside Tsuna said not to mention that to him. His whole posture screamed nice guy and he didn't give off a threatening aura. But the girl at his side was another story. She almost looked exactly like the guy, but her hair was darker and she had an eye patch over her right eye. Her smile was shy, but that didn't convince Tsuna one bit, something about her was totally off it gave him the creeps.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked with a little moan, his tummy still hurt and he felt like throwing up.  
"Kufufufufu, my name is Chrome and this one is my faithful dog Mukuro. I hereby declare war against you Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I will take this with me." The girl, Chrome said with a small and friendly voice she blushed and gestured to three envelops Mukuro held up. It was his money! How did they get it?  
"Did you really think that nobody could find this money under the waste bin? Kufufu, silly boy." she caressed his soft hair and her blush intensified.  
"This money is rightfully mine!" he sat up and glared at her with his most threatening pout attack.  
"It's dirty money you exert from people via blackmail." Chrome shrugged her shoulder: "So sue me for taking it." her smile was still friendly and her companion had a bloody nose, Tsuna didn't know why. But he wanted to say something to this girl, something really mean and awful, like how much of a bad girl she was and that Santa Claus didn't exist, but before he could say anything he heard Gokudera calling him.

Tsuna turned his head into the direction of his voice and saw him running up to him. When he moved to look at the girl and her minion they were gone, no trace of them was left. Just the wind carried a low sound of: "kufufu" until it vanished.

Gokudera reached him and gave him some clothes, it seemed Reborn had taken the initiative to tell his minions about the Dying will bullet and gave each of them a set of clothing before sending them out to search for him. That Gokudera found him wasn't that surprising, the guy was like a dog and Tsuna could have sworn that he saw ears and a tail from time to time.

"Juudaime you seem rather unhappy. Did something happen?" the silver haired boy asked concerned and looked him over in search for any injury.  
"Yes, those dirty bastards stole my hard earned money." Tsuna growled and crossed his arms, he was glaring in the distance still wondering where those two had vanished to.  
"Who?" Gokudera seemed confused.  
"A pair of pineapple heads." no, he was not pouting, he glared.

Gokudera accompanied him back home and Tsuna blinked in surprise. The damage at his house and at the Sasagawas was repaired, there was no evidence that something had happened, just an hour or so ago. Everything seemed completely normal. He wondered what kind of magic Reborn had pulled to get it fixed that fast.

He opened the door and found his friends and family inside of the newly repaired kitchen. With a grim expression he sat down with them.  
"We have an enemy who is threatening my empire of doom." he said and looked at Hibari who raise an eyebrow in question.  
"Some pineapple heads stole my monthly salary." because his mother and Reborn sat with them at the table he didn't mention that it was his blackmail money.  
"That's harsh." Yamamoto said and looked ready to do whatever Tsuna wanted him to do.  
"Tch, those bastards better prepare themselves. Juudaime I will blow them to pieces for you!" Gokudera said eager and smiled brightly at him.  
"I will bite them to death."  
"I will do whatever you want me to do to the extreme!" Sasagawa shouted and pumped his fists up in the air. Tsuna smiled at his minions: "But before we take action we need information." he took his mobile phone, which coincidentally lay on the table. He browsed trough his contact list and called a certain number.

Somewhere at a park, on a stand where a child sold lemonade a Phone rang. The young boy, not older than six, looked up from his work and ran over to the phone boot, picking up. His unruly black locks were trimmed to a certain degree and even now one could clearly see that he will become a handsome man some day, if only he would loose his obsession with cow prints.  
"Yes?" he asked and his green eyes were shining with mischief as he heard the voice on the other side of the line. "Boss! What can I do for you?" he seemed eager to please the person on the other line.

"Lambo, I need some info on a pineapple haired duo. They stole my money." Tsuna said into his phone and smiled at the energetic voice of the child.

"I will call my men, we will search for them." The child, Lambo, chirped happy. They talked about his payment and everything else and then the call ended.

Tsuna was happy that Lambo was so devoted to his work and he began to explain his plans to the people around him, he couldn't care less about the presence of the adults.  
During his childhood he had learned, that adults often talked about things that were considered secret even if their children were in the room. Most parents and other adults never considered the idea that children did understand what they were talking about. And just like that he could get a lot of blackmail material and his victims never knew where he got his info from. Nobody ever paid much attention to playing children while they walked down the street talking about or doing things they never would say or do in public, from their own dirty little fetishes to business secrets, they would reveal it all regardless of the children around them. And that was where Lambo and his little gang came in handy. The little guys and girls were pros at listening in on adult's conversations and memorizing them all. His lemonade empire of doom was in reality his most efficient information network. He knew things about people, which never should be known. You never should underestimate children.

Tsuna explained all of that proudly and looked into the eyes of the people surrounding him. His minions looked at him with respect and admiration. His mother smiled and declared how proud she was. Fuutas eyes sparkled and he could almost feel all the questions the boy wanted to ask. Reborn simply smirked. And Tsuna felt like a true evil mastermind. It was so good to be bad.

* * *

... And that's it. Bye the way, last chapter I mentioned that it will be 2759, but now I'm not too sure about that. Why? Because I want to focus on the humour andromance wouldn't fit well in this Story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my Readers! Thank you for your Reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy or not it's up to you!**

* * *

**Cutest of the cute**

****Chrome Dokuro had been a shy, innocent and cute girl all her life. But nobody ever paid any attention to her, because she had no presence. Even when she stood besides somebody all day long they would be surprised out of their minds whenever she talked to them. The only being that ever took notice of her were stray cats.  
One day she had seen one boy, who was cuter than anything she had ever seen, who talked to one of those creepy adults who liked to watch children all the time. To her surprise the man had shivered in fear as he handed the boy some notes. Chrome had been intrigued by that.

Since than she had watched Tsuna and how he founded his lemonade empire of doom. She had admired him from afar and wanted nothing more than to be of help for him, but she was too shy to talk to him and whenever he looked her way she hid behind some thing or another.

And than she had that freak accident where she lost an eye and broke almost every bone in her body.

Whilst she had been in the hospital she had met this boy who looked a lot like her. He was outstanding and beautiful, maybe a little creepy, but okay. And he couldn't talk at all. It made him quite frustrated because he wanted to be able to talk to a lot of people, without using his hands and feet or a notebook.

And then something strange happened to them – they began to meet each other in their dreams. Soon enough they found out that Mukuro had the ability to invade peoples minds and to be able to control them. He had done that to a nurse to get them some candy.

They made a pact – he would help her to loose her shyness and she would be his speaker. Like that she became something like a radio. They never left each others side and he let her talk for him, sometimes really embarrassing things, but all was for her to loose her shyness.

That was why more than often her gestures and mimic didn't match whatever she was talking about.

And now she had declared war against the boy she just wanted to work with. All for the sake of becoming more confident in herself, Mukuro had assured her of it. She just hoped that Tsuna would befriend her after they had fought it out. Mukuro had said she needed to proof herself useful for the boy and Mukuro would never lie to her!

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Tsuna held a council of war with his minions over breakfast. Lambo and his best friend I-Pin had come over to let them know of the pineapple duo. Whilst they ate chocolate croissants, freshly baked buns and pudding they talked heavy business.  
"Those two were seen around Kokuyo Health land quite often." Lambo said and ate a bun with strawberry marmalade.  
"Looking bad, destroyed house. Delinquents!" I-Pin wasn't able to talk right, or she just choose not to, Tsuna wasn't quite sure.

Tsuna took a huge gulp of his hot cocoa and looked concentrated.  
"Maybe it's their hideout?" Yamamoto suggested and ate some celery, his whole diet seemed too healthy and too well balanced for a teenager who was supposed to eat junk food on a daily basis.  
"Tch, of course it is." Gokudera had opted for coffee instead of cocoa and ate with an healthy appetite, the same could be told about Sasagawa who had an eating competition with Lambo. Hibari tried to ignore the mess he and the cow child made.  
"I think we should look into it." Hibari finally said.  
"Then let's do that. I've nothing better to do today after all." Tsuna smiled sweetly and his mother was packing a picnic for them.

* * *

Kokuyo health land was more than just run down. A earth slide had destroyed a good part of it, years ago. But Tsuna had to confess that it was the perfect base for an evil mastermind, even if it was a little far from his home. The main gate was sealed off with heavy chains, but they proofed no difficulty against Gokuderas bombs. Tsuna praised him for the good work and the bomber seemed happy like a dog who got attention from his owner. Hibari huffed annoyed, her could have broken those chains with less noise. Yamamoto laughed and Lambo, together with I-Pin, hid behind Sasagawas legs. But the little cow boy didn't look that impressed, more like he sees explosion like such at a daily basis. And with his crazy uncle Tsuna was sure, that he saw a lot of explosions. Doctor Verde was an evil genius, but strangely everything he developed would explode some time sooner or later. That was the reason why Tsuna didn't dare to ask him to built an army of robots for him. He was too afraid of an explosion that could destroy the world he wanted to have reign over. He shook those thoughts off and led his minions into the base of his enemy.

* * *

Chrome and Mukuro had frozen in their mental conversation as they heard the noise from outside. She looked at her friend and he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other people in the room. They were their friends and helpers, the most of them had some mental problems. Ken, as an example, behaved like a dog. He really did. When he met someone he would sniff them, he barked and growled at people he didn't like and he loved to retrieve balls, he was a addict to those which made annoying sounds. And then there was Chikusa, he was a quite guy and loved jojos. He never looked people in the eye and avoided body contact, when he talked it sounded like he was annoyed at the world and himself. The last one was M.M. A girl who liked to spent money for unnecessary expensive clothes or beauty products. She complained about almost everything and had never done much more than to care for herself, why she was there with them was unknown.

"Ken go and look who made that noise." she said to the boy, who was panting like a dog. Chikusa opened the door and the blond dog was out of it in the blink of the eye. M.M. Scoffed at the sight and filed her nails.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsuna and his guys had a little problem. The ground they had walked on, gave away and they all fell down into some kind of gigantic hole. Luckily Tsunas fall had been soft, because Sasagawa had been underneath him. He sat up, straddling the older boy in the process, but he ignored it in favor of looking around. They were in some kind of round room and by the look of it, it had a glass roof. Maybe it had been a green house some years before the landslide.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked into the dark space.  
"Don't worry Juudaime, I'm fine!" Gokudera shouted from somewhere to his right side.  
"Haha, I think I may have broken something." Yamamoto answered nonchalantly and added: "Oh, it's just a twig I've fallen on." There was a low growl followed by a sigh and a Hand pulled him up from his sitting position. Hibari was totally unharmed. He stood up and looked around, he couldn't see Lambo or I-Pin.  
"Lambo? I-Pin? Where are you?" he shouted and worry was clear in his voice.  
"Boss! We're up here!" he heard Lambos voice from above.

The two children were floating in the air. And on the broken roof stood Fuuta with a concentrated look on his face and his arms outstretched to the two. It seems like he had some kind of super power that allowed him to let them float. He moved his arms up and the children landed safely op on the roof. Fuuta fainted after his little magic show. It seemed like he had a limit for his powers. Tsuna sighed, now they were still stuck in this hole.

* * *

After he had gotten his command he had run out in search for the intruders. But he didn't expect to find children looking into a hole on the ground.  
"What are you doing byon?" ken, the blond dog guy asked.  
"Friend fell!" the little girl in Chinese clothes said and looked really desperate. Ken moved over to them, careful of his steps, because he knew that this area was dangerous. "You shouldn't play here byon!" he said and looked down into the hole. And really there were a few people and it seemed like they weren't hurt at all. One of them caught his interest instantly, he was cute and looked friendly, his hopeful face was all that he needed for his decision to help them out. It didn't take him long to find a rope ladder.

"Thank you for your help! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and you are?" a cute tilt of the head to the side and it did the trick.  
"Joshima Ken!" he moved around Tsuna like a dog who met an interesting person for the first time. Gokudera growled at him. Tsuna was impressed, now he knew two people who would behave like dogs, well one more than the other.

* * *

Ken was so taken by Tsuna, that he led them to his bosses without thinking much about it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Chrome said with a blush and tried to hide behind Mukuro, but he shoved her back to the front and nodded at her with a friendly smile on his face. Tsuna pursed his lips and held his hands to his hips, it was his best glaring (pouting) face.  
"I want my money back!" he said. Chrome smiled and nodded, she took the envelops, which were unopened, and came over to him, tripping a few times without falling down. "Here." she said in a small voice, the boys in Tsunas team glared at Mukuro, who rolled his eyes and suddenly Chrome leaned forward and gave Tsuna a full kiss on the lips.

That picture was wrong in so many ways, but they couldn't help to make a photo of it. Because it wasn't very often that you saw the cute kissing the cutest.

Soon enough the both were blushing like crazy and Chrome began to babble some things about joining them and being in love and so on. In the end they never quite fought I out, because Chrome and her gang just wanted to get their attention.  
This day Tsuna gained more minions and a hideout, which needed some renovation.

* * *

... I'm so not satisfied with this chapter, it wasn't really funny and almost nothing happened! But what do you think about it?  
Reviews please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh ... my ... god! I almost died when I saw that I've got over 100 Reviews! You People don't know how happy you made me!**

**THANKS!**

**Warning: cute Little bunnies and handsome men. OOCnees (but that's nothing new)**

**Well enjoy or not, it's up to you**

* * *

**Dino and his harem of handsome men**

Tsunas little Secret book of becoming the world ruler was slowly but surely filling with positive marks. He had a hideout, a whole lot more minions and an adviser who was dependable.

The only thing that bothered him was that his minions had too much secrets. Of course he knew everything about his best friend Hibari, but he hadn't a clue about Yamamotos or Gokuderas past. Sasagawa was an open book and he knew him since he was little, so there was nothing he didn't know and too much he really didn't need to know.

As he was brushing his teeth he was deep in thought and wondered how he could ask them about their secrets without demanding for them to tell him.

And whoever thought that he was worried or cared for them, was dead wrong! He just needed blackmail material to make sure that they won't leave his side.

* * *

Like every morning Gokudera was waiting in front of his gate like a faithful dog.

"Good morning Juudaime!" he said and wagged his tail, nowadays Tsuna believed that those extra appendages weren't just in his head.  
"Good morning Gokudera-kun." he smiled cutely and pat his minions head, who seemed delighted at the attention he got.  
"I have a gift for you! I know it is unbecoming of me to think that I'm worthy enough to present you something, but I hope you can make use of it." the silver haired boy rambled on and took something out of his pocket. His cheeks blushed lightly and showed it to Tsuna.

"Hairpins?" Tsuna tilted his head and his bangs fell over his eyes.  
"Yes. It didn't go past me to see that whenever you read or write your hair will fall into your eyes and I know how annoying that can get, so I thought that those things will be helpful to you. Not that I think your hair is annoying, it is the most beautiful hair I've ever seen and if you don't want to put this trash into your hair I will throw it away and drown myself in the next river for being so imprudent." he didn't even wait for an answer and decided to fall on his knees to bow down several times.

"Please stand up Gokudera-kun. I'm happy that your thinking about my well being. Please put the in my hair, because I don't know how that works." the cute boy smiled and helped his minion to his feet.

Tsuna looked up at Hayato with closed eyes and waited for him to put the hairpins into his hair. A shy blush adorned Gokuderas pale cheeks and he gulped as he looked into this spotless and perfect face. His long fingers took the two red and orange pins out of their packing. With a soft touch he took the middle and left strands of Tsunas hair and clipped them to the left side of his head. The only part of his bangs that still fell into his face was the strand on the right side. But he guessed that would be okay if Tsuna just pushed that behind his ear when he was reading.

"I've completed my task." Hayato said breathless and Tsuna opened his big brown eyes. Gokudera fainted on the spot, those hairpins were a destructive addition to Tsunas already deadly cute face. The evil mastermind chuckled cutely and woke up his minion, they needed to go before they are too late for school.

"I wonder what happened to Yamamoto." Tsuna said and looked around when they reached the corner where the tall guy normally waited for them.  
"I saw him running around this morning, it looked like he was jogging or something." Gokudera just shrugged, he didn't care one bit about that idiot.

The two of the reached the gates to school and saw Hibari biting people to death for defying the dress code. Tsuna looked his minion once over and suddenly grabbed Gokuderas tie. He made some fast hand movements and had the tie and the shirt of his minion neatly arrange.

"Now you're good to go." Tsuna smiled, proud at his own handy work and approached Hibari.  
"Good Morning Kyoya!" he hugged his violent friend and looked up at him, happy to see him.  
"What is that in your hair?" Hibari seemed unaffected by this show of affection.  
"Hairpins to hold my bangs back." without his bangs falling into his eyes he was even cuter when he looked up to people like that. His long lashes and big brown eyes were perfectly accentuated.

"... those are against school rules..." Hibari said reluctant and he almost flinched when those full lips started to form a pout and those small and perfect eyebrows started to come together in a tight line.  
"... but I guess as long as they are a real necessity and not just an accessory I can overlook them." he knew that he was giving favoritism, but whoever dared to say that would be bitten to death. This cute little animal was, in all regards, his boss and therefore he could do whatever the hell he wanted. And this pins made him so much cuter.

Tsunas face lit up in joy and he squeezed his number one minion: "Thanks for you understanding!" he got on his toes and gave Hibari a short kiss on the cheek, before he skipped away with a pouting Gokudera not far behind him

For the rest of the day one Hibari Kyoya was in some kind of daze and just bit everyone to death who looked at him the wrong way.

* * *

Yamamoto came into the classroom with the last bell. He looked exhausted but satisfied. He sat down behind Tsuna, who turned around to greet him.

"I was worried because you didn't show up at our normal meeting spot." the cute little brunette pouted and Yamamoto blushed a deep red as Tsuna grabbed his hands and squeezed them.  
"I was just out jogging to burn some unnecessary calories."  
"But why? You are good looking enough you don't need to loose weight." If Tsuna wasn't holding his hand he would scratch his head at that.  
"Well …. The truth is … over one year ago a was an enormous fatty. My old classmates had bullied me because of it and I wanted to commit suicide." he said in a small whisper to make sure that just Tsuna heard it.  
"After that my mother didn't want to take care of me any longer, but my dad took me in and formed me into shape. But from time to time I have those cravings and last night I ate a lot of chocolate. My old man found out about it and had me running all morning." he looked at Tsuna and those big brown eyes had big fat tears in them.  
"Yamamoto ..." Tsuna said and reached over the table to hug his minion, because he looked like he needed a hug. Or maybe it was the other way around. The teacher wanted to say something, but Yamamoto glared at the man, who shuddered in fear and pretended like he didn't see anything.

* * *

After school Tsuna walked home with Gokudera and Yamamoto, like every day. As they neared his eyes they were suddenly blinded and had to blink. What happened? As far as they knew they had the sun in their back... After a moment of blinking away the dancing spots they realized that it hadn't been some kind of light, which blinded them for a moment, but the aura of those extraordinary handsome men who stood along the street.

One was more handsome than the other and Tsuna wondered where they came from. He never had seen so many good looking men in one spot. He looked up at his friends and noticed that Yamamoto had become tense and Gokudera was suddenly really green in the face. He took their hands and dragged them to his house, ignoring the light and slightly seductive chuckles of the men around them.

Finally in his house he took a deep breath and looked at Hayato.

"Are you aright?" he asked concerned.  
"Yeah." was the week answer. They heard someone laughing in the kitchen and walked over.

Whatever he had expected to see wasn't that.

There at the kitchen table sat Reborn together with an awesome handsome man and the two seemed like old friends.

"Cavallone!" Gokudera spat out and was becoming really green.  
"Ciao, Hayato." the blonde male said in a very seducing voice and stood up with so much grace that Tsuna was envious of it. The guy was tall and his hairstyle sloppy, but somehow really cool. It was wavy and fell down on one side of his face, it looked really soft.

The way he looked at his silver haired minion was something Tsuna didn't like in the least. He did the most logical thing and blocked the mans path by standing in front of Gokudera.

The blonde chuckled. "You are Tsunayoshi. Reborn told me a lot about you. But he never mentioned that you're an ugly little shrimp."

Tsuna twitched at that. Ugly? A shrimp? He was small and cute! Nobody had ever dared to call him names. But before he could say anything he heard Yamamoto cracking his neck and saying: "Look who is talking."

The blonde shifted his attention to the tall Japanese boy and looked delighted. He took the boys chin between his thumb and pointer and viewed hi with an intense gaze. "You would fit well into my har … Family. But I'm here to catch one who has gone astray." he looked back at Gokudera and ignored Tsunas presence all together.

Reborn looked amused at scene in front of him and wondered what his stepson will do about this threat. Will he fight or just give up? Gokudera had been part of another Family for a long time but he had decided to run away as soon as he registered what he got himself into.

The stranger shoved Tsuna out of the way, grabbed Gokuderas chin and looked deep into those green pools that showed fear.  
"Hayato, you broke my rules and my heart. I need to discipline you to make sure you won't run away a second time." he said and wanted to lean down for a kiss, but a punch to his kidney made him howl in pain.

"Get your dirty hands off of whats mine." the small little animal had turned into a carnivore and his big brown eyes had narrowed dangerous into deep orange slits, even his voice had changed from the nice and friendly soft tune to an alluring deep one.

The blonde wanted to say something but Reborn beat him to it.  
"Tsuna, this man there is Dino Cavallone, the tenth boss of an allied Family and my younger brother." he drank his espresso like nothing was going on: "He loves handsome men and hates everything that is cute. I hope you get along well."

* * *

... well I think it was a good place to end the chapter. I intoduced Dino with the looks of his TYL self, because he looked much more handsome like that.  
How did you like the chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello People! Thank you for your Reviews. I was so happy that I wrote faster than expected :)  
AND: I decided to not make a main Pairing. All27 or 27All is much funnier for this story**

**Well then, enjoy or not, it's up to you!**

* * *

**Minions VS Harem  
**  
"Even if you're somewhat family, I won't tolerate it if you touch one of my minions. They're mine and mine alone." Tsuna growled and had a challenging look in his eyes.  
Dino grinned down at the much smaller boy: "Hayato was originally mine."  
"But he left you because he doesn't like you."  
"That doesn't matter, he is part of my harem and my pride. But I will give him to you, if your minions are able to beat my harem."  
"I'm sure that they would win every fight."  
"I'm not talking about brute force, but about seduction." Dino smiled a charming and winning smile, one that didn't effect Tsuna in the slightest, he just clicked he tongue annoyed.

"How will that work?"  
"We both choose three of our men and the side which has more girls falling in love wins."  
"And how will we count this falling in love?"  
"The girls will wear a small pulse monitor." Reborn said and showed them the mentioned thing, it was one of those that was often used in sports.  
"I will go around this town and invite a total of 50 women, of different ages and type. And we will meet at this address in three days time."  
"And whoever has the most women with the highest pulse wins and can keep Gokudera-kun?"  
"That's right." Dino reached out his hand for a hand shake and Tsuna took it with a sweet smile on his face.

After that Dino left and Gokudera was left in Tsunas care, for now.

"Juudaime, are you sure that we can win this? Cavallones men are trained for seducing men and women."  
"If it is about increasing the heart rate of people we are sure to win." Tsuna looked up at Hayato and Takeshi and laughed his evil giggle of cuteness.  
"And who will you choose for this challenge?" Yamamoto asked, because he wasn't too confident in his seduction skills, well he was just fifteen after all.  
"Just wait and see..." he said and a background of flowers and bunnies appeared behind him. Reborn drank his espresso and wondered what his cute stepson was planning, those bunnies were the best indicator for something really evil.

* * *

Three day later Tsuna was ready to fight for his right to keep Gokudera. He grinned devilish/ smiled cutely at the blonde and his harem men.  
"Those are your three?" Tsuna asked and looked at the handsome men. They looked a lot like their boss, just with different hair colors and length. One had the droopy eyes, another slant eyes and the third was looking down on people. In Tsunas eyes they weren't something special and he couldn't see women falling in love with them. But whatever, he would win the high pulse match.

"And who is your choice?" Dino asked with his glittering smile and even Reborn looked eager to know, he was the judge in this match.  
"I name: Hibari Kyoya" who stood at his side, glare and all.  
"Lambo" was at Hibaris side and looked ready to make his boss proud. "A child?" Dino asked like Tsuna had grown a second head. "Yes, he is the best at making women hearts beat faster." Tsuna smiled happy.  
"And the last one?"  
"My one and only Xanxus-nii." There were the bunnies of doom with pink butterflies and Reborn couldn't believe his ears.  
"Did you just say ..."  
"Xanxus, trash. Out of my way." came a gruff voice from behind Dino and his handsome trio. The Cavallone boss blanched and felt his heart beat faster at the sight of the scarred man. He jumped to the side, because Xanxus was known for his short temper and deathly tantrums.

Tsuna seemed delighted and ran up to the death on two legs. He hugged the man like he was some kind of huge teddy bear.  
"Xanxus-nii! Thank you for coming all the way to Japan!" he smiled up to the man, who just gave him a one arm hug to show his affection for the small boy.  
Reborn was really curious about that story.

* * *

"My men will try it out first. After one hour it will be your turn." Dino said as they stood in some kind of surveillance room, it showed every women and their heart rate. A computer would safe the data to get them analyzed later.  
The Cavallone boss was sure to win. But he had to admit that this Hibari person could be dangerous. He was more than just handsome and the stoic type made women fall in love at all times, especially the younger ones. The little child was no danger whatsoever. And Xanxus was scary as hell, no woman would ever fall in love with this guy, they would rather run away than spend time with him...

Hayato was in the same room, he had been captured by Reborn and was bound to a chair with a red ribbon. A sign with – first prize – hung around his neck. But he was sure that Juudaime knew what he did.

An hour passed and the heart rate of a lot of women had increased drastically after Dinos men had talked to them. They got a break of half an hour to cool down.

"Seems like Hayato will be mine and this time I will make sure that he won't be able to leave my side again." Dino smiled down at Tsuna like he had won. Tsuna just smiled back.  
"I trust my chosen men, they will show you how to make a woman's heart beat faster."

The door to the guest room opened and in came Tsunas three chosen.

As the women laid their eyes on Hibari their pulse began to increase. That was no wonder, because every women in that room was a citizen of Namimori and as such they knew Hibari and his reputation. Lambo tripped on nothing and fell down, some hearts skipped at that. But than he began to cry and almost instantly the heart rates got up. Some women came over to help the young boy up and gushed over him. Because of Lambos annoying wailing Xanxus anger rose and he pulled out one of his guns. By know the heart rate of the women weren't healthy any more.

After the first one fainted they declared the match to be over.

The challengers stood in the now empty guest room.

"I dare to say that Tsuna is the winner." Reborn stated with one looked at the data in his hand. Dino twitched. "But none of these women fell in love!" he protested.  
"You said that the winner is the team which is able to make more hearts race. Therefore it's my win." Tsuna said and pursed his lips into a pout.  
"But that's not falling in love at all." Dino seemed really angry.  
"You're just a sour looser."  
"No you cheated! What those women felt was fear not love."  
"Judging by their pulse they were totally in love." Reborn interfered and tried to break up the argument.

"I won't accept it!" Dino pushed a button on his watch and suddenly a lot of his men came into the room, all carried weapons.  
"Dino ..." Reborn warned him, because Tsuna was still a candidate to become the next boss of Vongola.  
"Hayato is mine! He is a silver haired beauty and I'm not ready to give him to someone who doesn't know the difference between fear and love."  
"I know the difference, because I love all my minions." Tsuna said and looked up at Dino: "And I will teach you that sometimes love and fear go hand in hand." his pout became more evident and his eyes began to water.

Reborns heart rate increased.

The first tear rolled down one round cheek and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Dino fell on his butt and looked at Tsuna who stood in front of him with tears rolling down his face like precious pearls.

The sick crunching of breaking bones, the sound of splattering blood and the agonized screams of of men were loud in his ears. It was the sound of hell and Tsunas men were the ones who played the instruments.

He was the boss of a Mafia Family, he had seen a lot of turf wars and the resulting blood. But never had he seen that one single tear was able to command a deadly force like this to do whatever it wanted. Tsuna made his heart race and Dino didn't know if it was in fear or love. He didn't know any longer, that was until this assuring and forgiving smile was shown in his direction.

It was the first time that Dino fell in love with something cute.

* * *

... Well I liked it! How about you? Next chapter will have - how Xanxus met Tsuna -


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that I'm not able to be faster (and that those chapters won't get any longer). It's just, working sucks, especially if you need to work overtime, because there are just not enough People ...**

**But every time I see a new Review it gives me the energy to put up with everything! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

**Enjoy or not, it's up to you!  
**

* * *

**Xanxus and Tsuna**

After Tsunas people had beaten the shit out of those handsome bastards and Dino was head over heels for him, he gave Hayato to the cute overlord without another word.

And Tsuna was happy, until Reborn demanded to know why the fuck he knew someone like Xanxus.

Said man just grinned and held the little boy close to him, to show how much they cared about each other. Hibari glared at him and said something about a monkey king, but Xanxus just ignored it. Gokudera pouted, because he had lost his opportunity to hug the boss. Lambo just poked his nose while Yamamoto got rid of the blood on his sword. Ryouhei was moving half dead bodies around to make some walking space for Tsuna, he even cleaned the floor for Tsuna to come out of the place without getting dirty.

Back at Tsuna house they all sat down in the living room while Nana brought them some snacks.  
"And how did you meet Xanxus?" Reborn demanded an answer out of the boy.  
"Well … it was like that ..." and Tsuna began to think and explain with a cute look on his face.

* * *

Tsuna was twelve at the time and had just established his lemonade empire of doom. It was pay day and he collected the money from his little minions, they hadn't made much, because it was raining cats and dogy since almost a week. He walked down the street with his orange lion umbrella and the fitting rubber boots.

The clouds were as dark as ever and poured their heavy load down on earth, but he didn't mind that much. This kinda weather was helpful for the things he had planned for today.

Hibari had found the thugs who had destroyed one of his lemonade stands and stolen the money. Today they had planned to teach them a lesson. He knew where they were and how to get to them.

That was the whole reason why he sat foot into this creepy and dark ally. Of course he wasn't afraid of it, he was shaking out of excitement not fear! As he walked gracefully trough the ally he suddenly tripped on something, but to his surprise his fall was quite soft.

Confused he sat up and looked what he had fallen on.

It was a man, or maybe an old looking teen, and he lay in a puddle of his own blood, that now was successfully decorating Tsunas clothes. The young boys first instinct was to call Hibari to get rid of the body, but than said body groaned and moved a little.

The stranger opened deep red eyes and glared at the boy sitting on his stomach.  
"Who the fuck are you?" he hissed but didn't have any energy to move the boy out of the way.  
"Namimoris resident evil overlord." Tsuna smiled and it felt like the radiance of this cute smile was able to lighten up the weather and call forth the sun. Was he dying or why did he see pink flowers and glittering butterflies?  
"... I see ..." the man looked a little doubtful: "so, great overlord could you help me out a little?" his voice sounded really tired.  
"With what?" he tilted his cute head and moved a little more up the bleeding mans chest.  
"As you probably see – I'm bleeding to death and need some medical attention, without a hospital." he mumbled and pondered if a kid like that was able to understand the situation.

"Hmm... what do I get out of it?" now cute fluffy bunnies were added to the frighteningly bright background.  
"... my … uh … underlying loyalty?" what else could he offer in such a situation.  
"... ok. But if you ever betray me I will come and play with you!" those bunnies had some sinister glint in their eyes.

The man passed out and Tsuna called his Hibari: "Change of plans. I need you to pick me and some luggage up." It didn't take long for his minion number one to show up, with a colorful delivery van. It was a car Hibari had "found" some time ago and used it ever since, even if he didn't have a drivers license (well he was just twelve). It took them some time to get the big and totally limb guy into the car.

"Who is he?" Hibari asked as he drove in the direction of Tsuna house.  
"My new addition to my army of doom." Tsuna smiled and wasn't really able to look over the dashboard.  
"Why is he wounded?"  
"Don't know." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Hoibari sighed and soon enough reached their destination.

Nana didn't look really faced as she saw the bleeding and half dead man.  
"Lay him on the table." she order the children and they did was what told to them. In the meantime she had gotten a hold of scissors and moved them trough the blood soaked shirt.  
"Oh. A bullet wound." she said with a smile and moved trough her kitchen, boiling water and taking some strange items out of a cardboard as well as her sewing kit. She poured some strong alcohol onto the wound and put a long nippers like thing into the boiling water. After that she shoved it into the wound, moved it around a little and beamed as she showed the boys the now dislodged bullet. It didn't take her much effort to sew the wound and to put a large band aid over it.

"Why do you know how to do that?" Tsuna asked curious.  
" … the cooking channel ..." Nana smiled and pat his head.  
"It seems like I need to watch that!" her cute little son beamed at her.

Hibari just wondered how they accepted everything so nonchalantly.

The next day the bloody man woke up. He felt dead tired, beat and hungry, his stomach made those annoying gurgling noises.

He looked around and found a mop of brown hair at his side. That was when he remembered what had happened. The boy had helped him out under the condition of him being loyal to him. It was something he had done in the spur of a moment and he didn't give damn to get along with this. As he mused about this he didn't quite register the movement of the boy, who suddenly pushed his forehead against his own. It felt soft and he smelled good.

"Good your fever is down!" the boy smiled with all his heart: "By the way – I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!"  
"Xanxus." he growled back without being really aware as to why.  
"Nice to meet you Xanxus! Are you hungry? My mother made something to eat for you." the young boy jumped up without waiting for an answer and hurried out of the room.

In no time he came back with a tray that held some delicious smelling meal. Normally he was a picky eater, all his cooks back at home feared for their lives whenever they did their jobs. More than often he had spat out the carefully prepared meal, he would cuss and scream at the cooks to do their jobs properly. One time he even had killed one of them, because he had dared to talk back to him.

Never in his life had he eaten something as delicious as Nanas home made cooking.  
He ate like his entire life depended on it.

"If you eat so fast you will just get the hiccups." Tsuna reprimanded him, it earned him a growl. The young boy slapped the back of Xanxus head, he almost didn't feel it, because the boy didn't have any strength whatsoever. Normally he would have shot him, but he was too occupied with the food.

He gulped the last mouthful down.

"Where I'm coming from it's either you eat fast or you will starve. I've never gotten hiccups in my whole life." and as if he had evoke it he made it really strange sound sound. It almost sounded like a dogs bark. Tsuna clasped both hands over his mouth to stifle his giggle.

Xanxus, for the first time in his life, had the hiccups and pondered if he should shoot himself.

Half an hour later and Tsuna was on the floor laughing hard with flowing tears. The sound of his laugh was like small chimes and birds combined, it was a sound that lifted up your own mood whether you wanted or not. That was the only reason why Xanxus hadn't shot this brat yet.

Nana opened the door to the room to see what had her son laughing like that.

The stranger looked at her and hiccuped. Of course she joined her son in his laughing fit.  
Never in his life had he felt so embarrassed.

Some time later that day he had finally gotten rid of those annoying hiccups and he swore to never again gorge down his food like a starving animal.

Xanxus had spend almost two weeks at the Sawadas house, at first he had wanted to leave as soon as he was well enough to walk around, but than he looked into Tsunas big brown pleading eyes and couldn't help but to stay with them for a little while longer. He had helped Nana out with housework and even tried to help Tsuna with his homework. But he never had paid any attention to those things while he was in school, so it had been a fruitless effort.

Tsuna told him a lot about his plans to become the world ruler and how he wanted to change the world for the better. At first Xanxus thought the boy was stupid to dream of something like that, but than again he had the ability to charm the people around him into submission. Even he himself was a victim to that charm and he had given up to try and convince himself that it wasn't the case at all.

He had fallen into the trap of the cute and evil overlord. And he didn't give a damn about it.

But after those two weeks he had to go back to Italy, he had a job to do after all. Xanxus left, but he gave Tsuna his E-mail contact and phone number, with the pledge of loyalty and the promise to come help him out with whatever dangers he faced.

* * *

"... That's how we met and became friends." Tsuna said smiling.

Reborn and Dino gaped like they were fish out of water. The boy had succeeded in taming the beast, without much effort at all! This kind of ability was freaky as hell.  
Reborn shook his stupor off: "Than let me drop the bomb for you." he sounded serious and his eyes held an hard edge to them as he looked at Xanxus: "Tsuna is aiming to become the next boss of Vongola. And I'm the one who is training him."

There was an eery silence in the air as Xanxus looked at the young boy at his side with a calculating look.

"I doubt that he will reach that goal. The ninth has three legal sons and Xanxus as his adopted son. There is just no way for little Tsuna to become the tenth boss." Dino suddenly said and looked at Xanxus, like he was waiting for an outburst.

"You really want to become the boss?" the big scared man asked.  
"Yes! As a Mafia boss I will be able to control the underground world and with that it's just a little step to world domination!" the sparkles and bunnies were back as he looked excited about what the future holds.  
"Does the old man know about this?" Xanxus asked Reborn, who smirked and shook his head.  
"You're planning to over throw him or what?" it did seem like he was amused by that idea.  
"No we will handle that subtle. I plan to introduce Tsuna as a possible candidate in front of the council." Reborn explained.  
"When?" Xanxus inquired.  
"During the next meeting at the end of the year. Of course I will take Tsuna with me, to show his qualities." a smirk was seen and every body knew what qualities he meant.

The council was doomed.

Xanxus laughed: "He will get my vote, that much is guaranteed." as Varias leader he was a member of Vongolas high council, which consisted of the bosses of all allied Families.  
"He has my heart, I mean, vote as well. But I doubt that Nonos sons will watch quietly with Tsuna threatening their positions, especially Enrico." Dino said and looked like he feared for Tsunas life.

Xanxus snorted: "They are all stupid fools, I give a rats ass about their opinion. And if they try to hurt a hair on Tsunayoshis head, than I will kill them with my bare hands." "Count me in on that!" Yamamoto cheered happily.  
"I extreme agree!"  
"Whatever I can do for Juudaime I will do it!"  
"If the boss wants me to do something to help, I'll help."  
"I'll do it too, for Tsuna-nii."  
"Who wants some ice tea?" Nana came in with a smile and it seemed like she was obvious to the political conference that was held in her living room.

"ME!" They all said at the same time and for now the whole plot of taking over the largest and most dangerous Mafia Family was forgotten in favor of devouring snacks and drinking tea.

* * *

... I know, I know it was short, but I really tried to make it longer! It's just, for funny stories short chapters are better than longer ones. And I can't keep up the humor if the chapter is long, I tried and it suddenly became boring to write, so I gave up on long chapters in favor of my own sense of humor.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooo sorry about the late update! But it can't be helped - I've a serious case of writers block ... is there any method to get over it? -.-'**

**Thank you for the Reviews! I try to get over my writers block!**

**Don't expect too much of this chapter.**

* * *

**A perfectly normal day**

Three weeks after their exhausting battle with Dino everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything, because with an evil overlord you couldn't be sure …

"You want to what?" an old teacher with big glasses looked like he just heard something really terrible.  
"I want to make a finance club." the boy in front of him smiled like a cute little angel, those hairpins he wore held back his bangs and accentuated his big brown eyes, which were shining bright with excitement.  
"And … what purpose has such a club?" another, female teacher, asked.  
"hmmm … to learn how we should handle money." he explained with acute tilt of his head.  
"I don't see any reason for that." the first teacher said.  
"But I do!" the young boy protested: "I think we youngsters need to learn how to handle money issues, out there are a lot of people making debts and buying unnecessary items, they waste money, because nobody ever thought them how you should calculate and handle those things! How can you expect for us to become responsible adults, if you never teach us those things?" he pouted his full lips and looked at his teachers.  
"I think it's an interesting idea. But what exactly will you do?" the female one asked.  
"We will be something like a bank, giving loans and advice on cost saving." he smiled again with a glittering background.

The teachers looked at each other.

"You have a month for tryouts, if we see that it is going well, than maybe you can become a permanent club." the woman said.  
"Thank you very much!" the boy said and gave them the already filled form. He walked out of the teachers room with a light jump to his step and they could have sworn that they saw bunnies surrounding him.

* * *

Tsuna was happy and the student saw that much. His smile was so sweet that one could have died because of the sugar rush. Looking for too long at him could have given you cavities, some dentists even lectured people not too look at him at all.

He threw open the door to the classroom and an eery atmosphere was in there. The whole room seemed gloomy, almost like somebody had taken away the sun. His cheerfulness vanished almost instantly and he wondered what the hell had happened.

Soon enough he found the source for the gloominess. Gokudera was sulking in a corner, his back facing the room, he didn't even look up as he approached him.  
"Gokudera-kun." he chirped as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. He had expected a lot, but not this.

His minion turned his head around like a robot and looked more dead than alive. He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes. Tsuna really wondered what had happened, because he had been lively all morning and now this.  
"What happened?" he asked. Gokudera opened his mouth to say something but in this exact moment a girl from their class came up to them.

Sasagawa Kyoko was smiling sweet and innocent, it made Gokudera pale and shudder in horror. He faced the wall and ignored the rest of the world.

"Kyoko-chan! What did you do to him?" Tsuna looked at her with a pout and he tried to glare at her, it just didn't work much, because she was his best friend after all.  
"I put him in his place, he was being mean to Haru-chan." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled: "He was going on and on about your greatness and what not. Haru mentioned that she would like to become your wife and he said she is a stupid woman with no class at all and should just shut up, because she will never be good enough to marry you and give birth to your children. Haru explained to him that it wasn't his place to say those things, because he is just a mere minion without any real use."

Tsuna looked at her with a smile, but it was forced: "What did he answer to that?"

"He said that he has more use than her. It came to a stupid argument about wombs and penises about the bees and the flowers. In the end I was forced to take Harus side and told him that you already decided that the both of us should become the mothers of your children and with that we have a higher standing in your organization than him. I also said that he should shut up before I take out the big scissors and castrate him." she smiled at Tsuna, who felt a little pity for his silver haired minion. He sighed and looked at Gokudera.

"I love all my minions no matter of their gender!" He said with confidence and warmth in his voice. For some of the more perverted fourteen year old's it was hard not to nosebleed. But it gave him the right reaction from his dog.

"Do you really mean it Juudaime?" Gokudera asked with a low voice.  
"Of course!" Tsuna was cheerful and smiled at him.  
"Am I allowed to hug you?" the minion dared to ask, but he wasn't able to look at his boss's face, in fear he would reject the request.  
"Sure!" the cute evil overlord opened his arms, showing that he was ready for a hug. Gokudera almost jumped into action and wound his arms around the shorter boy, finally getting the hug he so wanted to have.

Tsuna pressed his face into Gokuderas shirt and felt the warmth of him, smelt him and decided to say the one thing he needed to get out of his system: "Quit smoking you stink."  
"Yes boss!" Gokudera didn't let go.

Yamamoto came into the classroom and saw the two hugging each other, he felt jealous at that and just did what a man had to do. He was hugging Tsuna from behind, his long arms around the silver haired smoker, who wanted to protest at that, but Tsuna giggled cute and all objections died in his throat.

"That looks extreme nice!" Ryouhei came out of nowhere and shirtless to top it all, but he didn't seem to care and proceeded to hug them, too. He even had crushed Kyoko between his chest and Tsunas side, she laughed awkwardly and blushed.  
And somehow the whole class decided it was time for a huge group hug. They would still be hugging if Hibari hadn't come in and decided to blow their little party. He beat up people for crowding around and freed Tsuna.

"Just say that you want a hug, too." Tsuna giggled and threw his arms around Hibari to give him some love. Minion number one just sighed and returned the gestured, even he liked to hold this cute little thing close to him.

* * *

Later that day.

"So, those girls will bear your children?" Reborn asked his fourteen year old step son after he heard about the whole incident from a very talkative Gokudera.  
"Yes, because every King needs an heir or two or more. And both girls are cute, so it shouldn't be a problem to create cute offspring to lead my empire of doom after me." Tsunas drank his cocoa like it was no problem at all to think about those things at the tender age of fourteen.

* * *

... well I said not to expect too much. It sucked ...


End file.
